Poison
by Sr. Artie
Summary: Não há alguém que não tenha errado no amor. Ás vezes, conseguimos uma segunda chance para consertar o nosso erro. Shizune conseguiu a sua chante até que ela começou a dissolver na sua frente com se fosse uma visão


**Poison**

 **By: Sr. Artie**

 **Capítulo Único**

Uma certa vez, uma amiga a contou que as pessoas tendem a sentirem quando o seu fim está próximo. Normalmente, quando alguém está perto de morrer, não é incomum sonhar ou ter visões com algum ente querido que já faleceu. Isso pode acontecer meses antes ou na hora da morte. É uma maneira que o universo encontra para diminuir o medo da morte e aceitar a realidade vindoura.

Shizune não acreditava nisso até ela sentir a vida escapando do seu ser. No momento em que o Caminho Humano conseguiu capturá-la e ler sua mente para descobrir quais informações ela tinha conseguido descobrir sobre o corpo de um dos Pain's morto por Jiraya, Shizune percebeu que aquele seria o seu fim.

Enquanto afundava-se na inconsciência, seus sentidos foram deixando-a um a um. Primeiro, o tato — sentiu-se relaxada, sem nenhuma dor. Depois, a audição — o mundo a sua volta ficou mudo, todo o barulho ocasionado pela invasão de Pain ficou perdido entre a passagem dos dois planos. Por último, a visão — tudo ficou escuro, ela sentiu falta da luz branca que diziam existir.

Nenhum Deus apareceu para ela naquela hora. Não existia nada após a morte, somente escuridão, constatou. Com tristeza, relembrou de tudo que tinha deixado de conquistar. Imaginou que viveria uma eternidade com seus arrependimentos e eram tantos.

Shizune não seria capaz de negar que o propósito da sua vida fora cuidar de Tsunade, aquela que é responsável pela pessoa que se tornou. Contudo, isso exigiu dela uma coisa: abnegação. Para estar sempre ao lado de Tsunade, Shizune teve que se colocar em segundo lugar e abrir mão de certas pessoas que um dia quis em sua vida.

Um sorriso alegre salpicou o seu rosto ao lembrar da Pakura. Vagando mundo à fora com Tsunade, um dia, Shizune esbarrou em uma mulher numa rua movimentada. Parada em frente uma loja de ferramentas ninjas, trajando uma roupa sem mangas, aquecedores de braços na cor púrpura e ostentando a bandana de Sunakagure, com cabelos verdes preso em um coque alto com uma agulha comprida e duas mechas laranjas emoldurando seu rosto, em consonância com seus olhos castanhos, ela sorriu em um pedido de desculpas mudo a Shizune por atrapalhar sua passagem.

Shizune buscou um modo para descrever aquele par de olhos. Dizem que se apaixonar é se perder dentro de alguém ao ponto de você conseguir se redescobrir como pessoa. Ela se perdeu dentro daqueles pigmentos agregados a um negro iluminado, trazendo à tona os desejos mais íntimos que alguém escondia dentro de si.

Um encontro de almas selado apenas por um olhar. Shizune permitiu que sua alma conhecesse a alma daquela desconhecida, cumprimentasse-a e a convidasse para um encontro. Tudo isso em um mero segundo, então o contato visual foi quebrado e a ninja médica foi deixada para trás, sentindo-se rejeitada.

Era surreal o modo como Shizune se sentiu, sempre tão centrada e racional, despedaçou-se com apenas um mísero olhar.

Perdida nas suas divagações, Shizune não percebeu quando a sua visão começou a iluminar-se. O breu de antes sumiu ao passo que uma figura começou a ganhar forma.

— Aposto que está relembrando o dia que nos conhecemos

Só quando ouviu aquela voz familiar foi que Shizune percebeu que seus sentidos tinham voltados. Eufórica, exclamou:

— Pakura!

— Diga, Shizune, estou certa?

— Você me conhece tão bem.

— Não é difícil de te ler.

— A primeira vez que você me viu, quando nos esbarramos na rua, você também sentiu que havia algo entre nós?

— Sim — respondeu. — Você penetrou dentro da minha essência com seu olhar negro, me senti consumida por você.

Shizune sorriu envergonhada com as palavras ditas.

Alguns dias após que se esbarraram na rua e que Pakura saiu, deixando uma Shizune completamente desmantelada para trás, elas voltaram a se encontrarem, dessa vez, em um bar.

Acompanhando Tsunade, Shizune adentrou o bar reclamando com a Senju mais uma vez sobre as apostas desenfreadas que ela não perdia o hábito de fazer. Todavia, calou-se ao notar quem estava sentada sozinha próxima ao balcão do bar. A desconhecida que esbarrara mais cedo bebia sem entusiasmo algum. Involuntariamente, Shizune caminhou até ela e falou:

— Parece que a bebida não está ao seu agrado.

Levantando os olhos castanhos do copo de cerveja e mirando Shizune, com a voz característica de quem exagero o álcool, ela respondeu:

— O saque está ótimo. O problema são as minhas responsabilidades de shinobi indo em encontro com aquilo que eu sou.

— Ser um shinobi nunca é uma tarefa fácil. — Shizune a respondeu, esperando uma réplica, a qual não veio.

O silêncio perdurou por alguns momentos até que a Shizune resolveu quebrá-lo, numa tentativa de desenvolver uma conversa com aquela estranha.

— Já nos encontramos antes, acredito eu.

— Sim — respondeu. — Estava parada na rua e acabei impedindo sua passagem.

— Não achei que lembraria, tudo aconteceu rapidamente.

— Seus olhos, existe algo neles que me prendeu atenção, embora não saiba bem o quê.

Timidamente, Shizune sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Sentiu um frio no pé da barriga e perguntou-se se aquilo era a sensação de gostar de alguém. Talvez gostasse da mulher ao lado.

— Qual seu nome?

— Pakura. E o seu?

— Shizune.

A ninja médica sempre acreditou que saber os nomes das pessoas era algo de extrema importância. Os nomes existem para que possamos distinguir uns dos outros. Agora que sabia o nome de Pakura, ela não era mais uma desconhecida, uma pessoa qualquer. Ela era essa pessoa ali na sua frente, que bebia cerveja, que estava se sentindo perturbada por questões que envolvem os deveres de ser um ninja. Saber o nome dela permitiu a Shizune, finalmente, conhecê-la.

O fato é que após trocarem os nomes, Shizune e Pakura criaram entre si uma rede de contato e através dessa rede passaram uma noite inteira conversando, reclamando sobre os empecilhos de ser um ninja. Isso durou até a Tsunade desmaiar de bêbada e Shizune precisar arrastá-la para casa. Despediu-se de kunoichi de Suna, triste.

Na noite seguinte, Shizune voltou ao bar, porém, dessa vez, sem a Tsunade. Correu os olhos pelo local até que finalmente encontrou Pakura mais uma vez sentada próxima ao balcão.

— Então você gosta daqui — constatou, sentando-se ao lado de Pakura

— Na verdade não — disse. — Vim novamente na esperança de te ver. É isso, eu queria te ver.

— Por que você queria me ver?

— Para isso.

Levantando-se da cadeira e ficando de frente para Shizune. Pakura curvou-se até o seu rosto se encontrar com o rosto de Shizune. Os olhares novamente se encontraram e cada uma delas se perdeeu dentro daquele universo único compartilhado por ambas. Por fim, Pakura pôs um fim no espaço entre elas, selando um beijo.

Shizune se exaltou ao perceber os lábios de Pakura colados aos seus. Não houve tempo de reação, estava em choque e perdida em seus pensamentos, sentindo a textura macia dos lábios da mulher a sua frente.

Pakura pareceu perceber a inércia de Shizune, interrompendo o beijo.

— Achei que você quisesse isso.

— Eu quero — apressou-se em dizer. — Me pegou de surpresa, só isso.

— Caso você ache aqui muito movimentado, podemos continuar no quarto do hotel que estou hospedada.

A boca de Shizune não se moveu para pronunciar uma resposta, ela somente concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Não disseram muitas palavras ao chegarem no quarto. Elas apenas despiram-se das roupas que trajavam e beijaram-se cheias de paixão. Pakura experimentou o gosto agridoce da boca de Shizune, sentiu-se em êxtase, como se estivesse se apaixonando naquele exato momento.

Trocaram carícias e se perderam uma no corpo da outra. Com Shizune deitada no chão, Pakura conseguia ouvir os gemidos dela, sussurrando o seu nome. Ela amava o modo como seu nome era pronunciado por aquela voz cheia de desejo. Shizune a fazia sentir-se como se estivesse louca, mas estava tudo bem, porque ela nunca esteve tão extasiada como dessa vez.

Chegaram ao clímax, juntas. Exaustas, permaneceram deitadas no chão.

— Pakura, por qual motivo você estava tão pensativa ontem, enquanto bebia no bar?

A kunoichi de Suna buscava as palavras certas para não assustar a mulher ao seu lado.

— Não sei se você acredita nisso, mas as mulheres da minha família são intuitivas. Eu não fujo a essa regra. Ultimamente, tenho pressentido que alguma ruim está para acontecer comigo.

— Como médica — começou a responder — eu creio no conhecimento científico, só que não desacredito totalmente nisso. Agora me diga, como isso vai de encontro a você ser uma ninja?

— Tenho um missão importante para Suna, mas sinto que não sairei viva dela. Tudo isso não passa de uma especulação minha, óbvio. Porém, recentemente, eu sonhei com minha falecida mãe e para mim, sonhar com algum ente querido que já morreu, é um indicativo que minha morte está próxima.

— Você já pensou em fugir? — Perguntou

Paruka riu com aquela pergunta.

— Você não me conhece ainda, Shizune, mas a primeira coisa sobre mim que você precisa saber é que eu tenho um enorme senso de responsabilidade e de moral.

— Seu código moral não vai te manter viva — rebateu. — Eu posso ir com você. Somos duas mulheres independentes, não importa se seremos consideradas nukenin.

— Eu não posso trair aquilo que acreditei por toda a minha vida. Além disso, eu vi a mulher que você acompanhou até o bar ontem. Era Tsunade Senju, a sanin lendária. Ela é uma mulher extremamente forte e conhecida, a conselheira de Sunakagure, Chiyo, não gosta muito dela, mas me contou sobre os feitos dela durante a Terceira Guerra Ninja. Chiyo também me disse que ela tem uma aprendiz que sempre a acompanha, acredito que seja você. Então me diga, Shizune, você estaria mesmo disposta a abandonar a companhia de uma mulher como Tsunade, aquele que é sua mestre, para ser uma nukenin? Em prol de quê você faria esse sacrifício, de uma noite de amor?

Shizune correu os olhos por todo o quarto, mas não ousou a olhar Pakura. Seu convite para fugirem, depois da resposta que recebeu, ficou parecendo tão descabido. Devia sua vida a Tsunade. Depois da morte do seu tio Dan, fora a Senju quem tomou de conta de Shizune e fez dela a grande ninja que é. Seria desrespeitoso e ingrato deixá-la por um sexo casual.

— Onde eu estava com minha cabeça quando propus isso, Tsunade-sama é o propósito da minha vida.

A proposta da Shizune, acompanhada da recusa de Pakura, funcionaram como um balde de água fria jogado naquela chama ardente que queimava entre elas desde a primeira vez que se encontraram. Cada uma cuidou em vestir suas roupas e despediram-se. Mal sabiam que deixar cada uma ir para o seu lado seria um erro fatal.

Shizune nunca mais viu Pakura depois daquele dia. A última notícia que teve sobre ela foi que havia morrido em uma emboscada orquestrada por Iwakagure.

Existiam algumas pessoas que Shizune podia reencontrar logo após a sua morte. Seu pai ou sua mãe, seu tio Dan. Contudo, o fato de ser Pakura aquela que apareceu primeiro parecia ser um indicativo do universo, sinalizando que deveriam consertar o erro que cometeram aquela noite.

— Se meus olhos chamaram tanto a sua atenção, por que você não fugiu comigo? — Shizune perguntou, retomando o comentário feito por Pakura.

— Porque embora eu me senti atraída por você, atração seria uma coisa fútil demais para eu abandonar minha Vila.

— Você acredita mesmo que aquela nossa noite não passou de uma coisa tão simples como atração?

— Oh, não, Shizune! Eu sou fraca quando o assunto é me apaixonar, eu sei disso, porque, depois da nossa primeira vez e de te deixar sair do meu quarto daquele jeito, com a situação entre nós mal resolvida, eu continuei pensando em você e me apaixonando mais e mais.

— Apesar da sua paixão e de pensar constantemente em mim, você ainda preferiu sua vila a mim e pior, você me encorajou a não lutar pelo sentimento que eu tinha dentro de mim naquele momento. Você me fez desistir de nós e usou a Tsunade-sama como uma desculpa. Isso foi maldoso, Pakura.

Pakura sabia que não existia nada para rebater o que Shizune havia dito. Errara com ela, não tinha como mudar isso.

— Perdão — pediu.

Shizune caminhou lentamente até Pakura, ao alcançá-la, a abraçou.

— A vida é construídas de erros. Espero que tenha aprendido com o seu.

Ao encerrar a sua sentença, Shizune beijou Pakura. A chama apagada no último dia que se viram, reascendeu e queimou mais forte que nunca.

— Aquela emboscada em Iwa e a dor de morrer... Não foi nada comparada a ficar longe de você. Shizune, você continuou vindo em minha direção mesmo quando saiu por aquela porta. Nada me mata como você. É por isso que eu escolhi meu veneno e é…

Antes que Pakura conseguisse terminar de dizer a frase, todo o campo de visão de Shizune dissolveu-se. Outra vez, tudo estava escuro. Aos poucos conseguiu ouvir uma voz e notou que reconhecia ela. _"Ino?"_ , se perguntou.

Abriu os olhos e se deparou com duas bolas azuis cheias de preocupação.

— Shizune-san, você está bem! Estive tão preocupado depois que um dos corpos de Pain te atacou.

Lembrou-se que Konoha estava sendo ataque e que ela própria foi atacada pelo Caminho Humano. Recordou que achou que iria morrer e da visão que teve com a amada. Lembrou-se da frase inacabada que Pakura estava dizendo. Pensou em quê ela poderia querer dizer. Não tinha certeza de nada, mas desejou que fosse:

" _Eu escolhi o meu veneno e é você"._


End file.
